


You were Good to Me

by dolphinmirage



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, HYUNSUNG, ITS FOR THE BETTER, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, lapslock, minsung - Freeform, sorry hyunjin, you can hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinmirage/pseuds/dolphinmirage
Summary: Jisung was good to him.





	You were Good to Me

jisung was laughing.

its the first thing that he notices when his eyes catch the familiar figure walking in the cafeteria. jisung was laughing, he was wearing the stupid checkered flannel hyunjin loved, his arms per usual carrying a stack of books, and he was laughing. hyunjin wanted to stand and walk beside him. he wanted to ask how his day was, and tease him about his messy hair, his palms itch to take the books from him. jisung carried too many books. he claims its easier instead of leaving them in his locker where he'll surely forget. jisung was forgetful and hyunjin adored him. 

the second thing he notices is that jisung wasn't alone. hyunjin recognized the boy beside him. the one making him laugh. it was chan, he was jisung's best friend. the best friend that was the cause of too many arguments. the best friend that always threatened hyunjin's insecurities without meaning to do so. it was unfair because chan was nice to hyunjin. he was good to hyunjin, but so was jisung. and hyunjin was dumb. 

he stared too long as the pair made their way to their own table. a table at the opposite end of the cafeteria with jisung's back facing the side where hyunjin and his friends were. they used to sit together every lunch. jisung would come bounding towards them, leave a quick kiss on hyunjin's cheek and ramble on about his music and his hamsters' antics. hyunjin always loved lunch, especially thursdays. thursdays and lunch period meant he and jisung had the next few periods free together. thursdays with jisung used to mean sneaking behind the gym and stealing a few kisses from soft, plump lips. thursdays used to mean ice cream runs, and no soccer practices. thursdays were their day.

were.

jisung doesn't spare him a glance and he hears seungmin muttering something about hyunjin zoning out. to be honest, he doesn't care at this point. jisung is in the same room as hwang hyunjin but this time it doesn't fill the older's bones with relief, and fondness, and warmth.  
this time it leaves a chill crawling on his skin, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. 

jisung was good to him.  
he should have been good to jisung.

he ignores the hand changbin had on his shoulder, squeezing him as a form of comfort. he also ignores the way chan glanced at their table with a disgusted frown. chan was a good person. he will be good to jisung.  
the world stops, hyunjin forgets about his food, changbin lets go of his shoulder, and his friends cast him worried looks. no one says anything, because hwang hyunjin can only see han jisung.  
han jisung is sitting there, his hand clasped with chan, his stupid flannel looks too big on him and hyunjin wonders if he lost a few pounds. han jisung is sitting there and he looks beautiful. han jisung is laughing and its not because of hwang hyunjin.  
***  
sometimes hyunjin wondered if its because they were each other's firsts.  
he wished he had met jisung when he was a lot older. he wished they had fallen in love when he was smarter and not some freshmen barely making it in university.

he wished he hadn't gone to the freshman orientation and collided with him on the way to the ceremony. hyunjin wished he avoided talking to him and consequently helping jisung figure out which way to go. maybe if they were older, hyunjin wouldn't have hurt him.  
**  
hyunjin starts to dread thursdays. 

he skips his last class so he can go home right after his morning lectures. he declines the offer of eating together with changbin and seungmin. he doesn't dare to pass by the halls near jisung's classes, fighting the mechanical way his legs would sometimes try to lead him there. it becomes routine and it becomes bearable. he doesn't see jisung for weeks, and he thinks he might start to slowly forget that jisung is beautiful. he thinks he might start to forget that jisung is probably the most beautiful person ever, and hyunjin let him go. a few weeks more, and maybe he can fall asleep at night without the thought of han jisung, his cheeks, his hands, his music, his laughter, his eyes, his crooked teeth. maybe a few more weeks and he can probably forget the travel plans, the dreams, and the promises. he still hears the ringing of a too familiar voice before he drifts off to sleep every night, but he tells himself "just a few more weeks."  
***  
he dreams of their first kiss. jisung was sick but he refused to leave his studio. hyunjin was there to bring him soup and take care of him, while the cranky boy snapped at him for being fussy. hyunjin can't bring himself to be annoyed when jisung looks so close to passing out, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, cheeks puffy and flushed, his eyes threatening to fall shut in any second while he's buried in his oversize black hoodie. 

jisung was in the middle of ranting about hyunjin's mother instincts when the latter pulls him by his nape, colliding their lips with little to no grace. it was messy and a little painful where their teeth clashed. but what matters is that jisung is kissing him back. 

he wakes up disoriented, something lingering on his lips like a phantom touch. hyunjin almost forgets he can't kiss him that way ever again.  
***  
its a thursday and its his routine.  
he leaves the dance studio, ready to take the longer route to the back entrance of the university, his hair is a mess and he reeks of sweat but he couldn't care less. no one would be waiting to pull him in a hug. jisung won't be outside the glass doors and complain about his drenched shirt. he won't be there to pull him in a hug and tell him he did amazing. jisung won't be there but the problem is that he is.

han jisung is outside the glass doors, his sparkling eyes are wide when they meet hyunjin's dark ones. hyunjin notices the pink sweater covering his hands as he fumbled with his fingers. jisung looks away from hyunjin's surprised expression and before hyunjin can dumbly ask why he was there lee minho walks out of the doors, emerging behind hyunjin.

lee minho was the dance club's captain. he was handsome, lithe build, wide eyes, and mischievous smiles. he was handsome but he had a reputation. 

hyunjin's stomach lurches at the the way jisung glowed at the sight of lee minho. minho takes jisung's hand and waves hyunjin goodbye. hyunjin walks back to his dorm room and the dam breaks. he can't forget about travel plans, and dreams, and whispered promises. he can't forget about chubby cheeks, sparkling eyes, and midnight blue hair.  
hwang hyunjin can't just forget about han jisung.  
***  
he speaks to chan about it. the older almost throwing his fist at hyunjn's face. he knows he doesn't deserve to ask but he had to. jisung was good to him. he will be good to minho. jisung was always too good, too trusting, too kind, and that's how he ended up breaking under hyunjin's reckless fingers. 

"minho will hurt him."

"like you did?"

hyunjin stays silent and chan releases a defeated sigh.

"hyunjin, let him go."  
***  
minho doesn't hurt him. hyunjin ends up running into jisung every thursday after dance lessons when the younger waits for minho.

he can tell that the team captain adored jisung. the look in his eyes speaks for it, but hyunjin doubts he can love jisung the way he did.  
hyunjin stops trying to avoid watching them walk away hand in hand every thursday. it hurts, especially when jisung stops looking at hyunjin as if he's hurting him.

a sick part of him found comfort in that in a twisted kind of way. the pained look the younger has when they meet reassures him that hyunjin still has a piece of the boy's heart.

 

but these days, jisung doesn't look at him that way anymore. jisung smiles a little when their eyes meet. he doesn't look hurt. he looks fine. he looks better than before and hyunjin realizes whatever hold he had on the other's heart was already gone. 

***  
_"i swear i'm different than before,  
i won't hurt you anymore."_

__

__

jisung trembles. soft pink sweater paws brunched up in his fists as he avoided the taller's pleading gaze. jisung shakes his head and hyunjin knows it's over. 

_"you were good to me.  
you were good to me."_

**Author's Note:**

> so instead of studying i did this. feel free to point out any mistakes. i srsly need more hyunsung in my life.  
> and its very ambiguous. peace out.  
> inspired by jeremy zucker and chelsea cutler's song: you were good to me.


End file.
